narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taiho Seiker
"I was born into a family of wealth and influence, and while I seem pampered even the most pompous of nobles can fight like the lowest of slaves when their home is threatened. I am the guardian of Kumo, and this is my new home. Leave peacefully, or I will return you to your own on a stretcher befit a king." - Taiho to Invaders of Kumo =Overview= Taiho, commonly referred to as Oji, or Little Prince, is a growing character concept for the roleplay forum Legacies Reborn based on the character Chung from the hit Korean Online MMORPG Elsword. Designed to be a heavy support character Taiho was tasked early on in his life to support his teammates up close in battle and overtime drift into the role of the teams blacksmith/healer. Due to his tutelage under Professor Cromwell Hartz this was possible. This page is a following of his journey and will be updated with new information every sunday. =Background= Before Genin Years Psyche Review #001-A The subject seems to have finally adjusted to his new life within the elemental nations. Due to his discovery at Sukērukurō Beach, it was unknown if he was a native or unidentified immigrant. After the initial psyche review it has been determined that he is indeed an immigrant reasons for why he has left his homeland are still unknown. Upon awaking the subject was questioned for further information based on the fact that he seemed to be clutching what looked like a cannon when he was washed ashore, it is still not known how the weapon did not weigh down his body causing him to sink. Psyche Review #015-B After reviewing the information with a panel of my fellow psychiatrists we have come to the conclusion that the subject is mentally suppressing his memories, to get him to open up on his past we were forced to bargain with him, using the trunk that was discovered later farther down the beach that seemed to contain much more information on the cannon like weapon he wielded. After agreeing to transfer one of the scrolls that seemed like a personal diary of sorts he gave us a small outlook on what his homeland was like. From what he's told us, he was born in a kingdom, though he still refused to name said kingdom due to still not trusting us. In his kingdom he was part of the royal family which is where he earned his nickname prince from. His father was apparently the king and the leader of the royal guardians, a unit that apparently used superior taijutsu and long ranged weaponry to overwhelm their enemies. From this we have come to the conclusion that his people do in fact have chakra however due to years of use with this brand of weaponry they must have evolved to use their chakra to power their weapons as it has been stated by the subject that they do not have any form of conventional jutsu. Due to the subjects secretive nature we have not been able to decipher the rest of the materials from the chest that was found. It seems that he understands and uses our language quite fluently however it their form of writing does not seem similar to our own which hinders our ability to decode it. Due to this we will continue to use the material as bargaining chips in our efforts to better understand the boys history. Psyche Review #027-A During today's Psyche Review, the subject has expressed his interest in our villages shinobi program, stating as I quote "I am a warrior by birth and a defender by choice, I wish to fight for those who have earned the right for me to defend them". As such we have performed the necessary psychological tests to ensure that not only is the subject mentally stable but can also deal with the trials and tribulations of becoming a shinobi. Due to his presence in the village for only two months however it will be sometime before he is allowed within the program, an additional psychological examination is suggested before full admittance into the program. Psyche Review #100-C Due to this being the one hundredth review and the subject's graduation we feel it is imprudent that we summarize all of our findings over the subjects recommended two year minimum in the academy. Please note that any opinions stated during the recounting of this time period is to not affect future decisions in whether or not the subject is ready for combat duty. During year one the subject displayed an acute sense of withdrawal from his peers and seemed to actively isolate himself from others of his age. This may be due to a personal coping measure that allows him to get used to his surroundings before opening up to others, during this time the subject remained focused on his studies however he fell behind in Basic Conventional Ninjutsu (CN-101) and other related studies (BG-101: Basic Genjutsu). It was noted that the subject seemed to be physically unable to mould and use the chakra properly outside of his body without some sort of medium which may be attributed to his genetics. It is however observed that he is still able to mold it internally when he was observed in using a modified Body Flicker Technique. During Year Two the subject expanded his studies into sciences and machinery, taking a precise eye on the newly discovered art of gun-smiting and explosives. When asked about his future focused he professed that in the past he has had extensive use in firearms and what appears to be the cannon that he washed ashore with. Upon discovering that the cannon he washed ashore with was unusable he had it smelted down so he could rebuild it in a new fashion. During this year the subject seemed to excel heavily in the art of melee and when questioned expressed that due to his primary choice of weaponry not being available he would continue to work his body until he could use it and would use his superior strength from wielding the massive weapon to his advantage in hand to hand combat. Due to his apparent handicap the subject was given a modified test in which he displayed his current proficiency in molding chakra, his current hand to hand ability, and his current level of stealth. Upon passing all three he was granted acceptance into the shinobi corp however before he is given a team we request that he once again go through another Psyche Review. Psyche Review #105-A The subject has completed the recent psyche evaluation and is clear for duty, however we still have not made any progress in his history, because of this we have requested Raikage-sama with the task of having the genin the boy is paired with to use his susceptibility to his friends to find out more about his past. Should this succeed we may be able to cross reference the language used in his native writing. Genin Years Psyche Review #125-C A small update from the subject in question. It seems he has bonded with his team sufficiently, however there were some minor issues due to his choice of appearance, but they were ignored due to the conflict that had arisen between his teammates and a fellow genin. He has also requested that he note that he will be gone for a period of time, so the next review will be 126, in three years. =Appearance= Taihō is a young male of unknown but speculated Caucasian descent. Due to his rather fair complexion and feminine curves he is often confused as a young girl. He has shoulder length blond hair with brown highlights and two brown bangs that resemble ears. He has a rather soft face but his most defining feature is his bright piercing blue eyes. He wears many different sets of clothing, though he primarily wears a short sleeved shirt, shorts, shoes with long songs and finger-less gloves. When he changes into his full battle armor he begins to wear a long sleeved black body suit with white plated armor over it that completely covers the arms, torso except for the sides, back, and legs. The armor is decorated sparingly with blue tassels and a blue kilt that splits in the front. The armor is locked into place with large gold brackets. Surrounding the shoulders and extending up to the neck is black fur that seems more for comfort than for defense. While wearing his armor he replaces his finger-less gloves with full fingered gauntlets and is simple shoes with battle ready boots in the same color scheme. =Personality= Psyche Evaluation #104 An unknown factor in a new world, Taihō is exuberant often times the light of his team. He doesn't like to dwell often on his past or why he washed up on the shore that he did, nor the reason for him being that far out to even get ship wrecked. He seems to take most things people say with a grain of salt, hiding his true intelligence behind a facade of smiles and laughter. Unlike most child warriors Taihō is in no rush to grow up, often times expressing how he wished he had more time to learn and grow rather than grow quickly and die before he learned the true causes of the universe. When with his friends he always seems to be the mediator, throwing himself in the middle of the problem and always giving long winded speeches on how they should protect their friendship unless they tear it asunder with their petty differences. When with his adopted family he is quite often times remarking about his day but primarily choosing to be left alone. Despite his bright and cheery outlook he is very scholarly mainly in the arts of chemistry and the budding art of explosives and fire arms. This is primarily due to his upbringing that he chooses to not speak about. When left alone for periods of time one could even find him sitting alone, muttering while drawing up blueprints for some weapon, though what the weapon is no one is to know. In battle he is a fast and focused individual, using his bubbly personality to turn himself into a hyperactive fighter. Since he can not mould and release chakra from his tenketsu (however he is noted to have at least gathered and mediated with his chakra stores, manipulating them internally. There is no medical report on why his body can not release chakra from it's tenketsu beyond from the tenketsu in his hands) he focuses primarily on his taijutsu. Using his basic training from his previous life to form a basis for his own personal style that while rash and utterly formless, seems to be efficient in it's use of quick sudden strikes that lead to multiple striking combos. He seems to have no romantic interest at the moment, though he is noted to have taken at least some interest in the female form. However due to his focus on his training and developing his secret weapon he has not confirmed a significant other. =Abilities= Weaponry Due to where he came from, Taiho has an unbelievable ability to manipulate and use most weaponry, even when he arrived in Kumo he was able to use all forms of conventional shinobi weaponry. However his strength lies in fire arms and high explosives. Being the demolition and heavy artillery support for the team his primary weapon, Kanhō, is often the way he assaults opponents, wielding it like a staff at times, he can wield the massive cannon with ease sweeping through enemies with a mixture of taijutsu and improvised Bōjutsu. When not using the Kanhō he is often using his gauntlets which also act as a chakra pathway for many of his weaponry techniques. Due to his inability to perform ninjutsu since he cannot project chakra except through his hands, he often creates makeshift jutsu through his gloves that take no hand seals, but often have an obvious charge time to them. Taijutsu While he is a master of weaponry, his Taijutsu is nothing to scoff at, easily able to pace and even outpace even most chuunin, he is a relatively fast opponent able to land several successive combo's in the span of a few seconds. Most of his attacks revolve around stunning or displacing his opponents, making them more susceptible to further attacks in a combo. Stats =Roleplay Appearances= =Trivia= * Taihō (大砲) means Cannon which is a play on his future weapon of choice. * According to Legacies Databook **Taiho likes Weaponry, His friends, Practicing his art, and napping in the sunlight **Taiho dislikes the dark, monsters, people hurting his friends, his friends arguing, and being disturbed while planning. **Taiho's hobbies include reading on weaponry and planning future weapons to use. *Taiho's homeland is similar to the land that Temujin hails from and this is often shown in the similar hair color and eye color that the two have. The primary differences between the two are the lack of true chakra used by Temujin, and the fact that Temujin's continent is in the south while Taiho's is further in the north. *Taiho is seemingly traumatized by his experiences from his home continent and will often strike at those who mention it. *Taiho's theme song is: